Titleless
by Sasami14
Summary: Ichigo wrote the song. Rukia found it. All hell is breaking loose. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

"Titleless" By Sasami14

It was a normal day, like any other, that is, if you could call Ichigo's life "normal." Ichigo had only just been back after the war was over and Aizen was dead, of course, for about a week. All his wounds were healed and Hochigo hadn't bothered him since the fight with Aizen. Ichigo wondered to himself 'Why is he so quiet? Usually, by this time, he should have at least tried to-' But, Ichigo's thought's were interrupted by Zangetsu's: 'He is alright, if that's what you are wondering, but, for right now, he is….' Zangetsu paused for a few seconds to think of the right word, '….disinterested.' Ichigo sighed, and thought 'Thanks' before opening the front door to his house. When he did, he was prepared for one of his father's "attacks", but, apparently, his dad was busy with Karin taking care of a patient who came in. Ichigo didn't bother to look to see who the patient was and went right on up to his room where, to his surprise, and annoyance, Rukia was in one of Yuzu's spring-cleaning outfits. It was a yellow apron lined with lace along with a matching bandana on her head, in yellow socks (yes, lace lined as well). He took one glance around the room to see what she had done to it. Boxes and drawers had been pulled out of places all over and spread around the area of his bed. So, you couldn't get to the bed without tiptoeing through the drawers and boxes so that nothing was crushed or broken. He could see all these boxes and drawers were the ones he kept his stuff that he had when he was younger. That stuff held a lot of memories for him. But, what got him annoyed was a certain someone was poking their nose in it when they didn't even have so much as his permission.

She looked up and noticed Ichigo had entered the room. Before she could even say 'Hi' to him, he erupted by saying "What in the world do you think you're doing?!?!" She stopped, still for only a second before she continued, and said brightly "Cleaning! I read that it was all the rage now to rummage through past belongs and get rid of stuff that-" And then, he erupted even more, and yelled "YOU WHAT?!?!?!? YOU THREW OUT MY STUFF!?!?!?!?!?!" She stared at him and said triumphantly "No, of course not, silly. I don't have any right to throw away any of your stuff, " Ichigo was about to breath a sigh of relief, before she finished the sentence with "I'm just looking at it and organizing it!" He then stared at her with a blank face, not sure weather or not to either to stick Kon's pill in her mouth, make her swallow it and let watch as Kon messed with her Gigai, or, to simply pick her up and throw her out of the room. He did the latter of the two because it was less disturbing, plus, it got her to stay out, for the rest of the day, at least. He locked the door to his room and (even though he was unsure how he did it) he managed to put some sort of spirit energy zapper on the door knob, so, who ever touched it that had enough spirit reitsu to see spirits, they got zapped. The more reitsu, the bigger the zap is going to be.

Rukia knew better than to touch the doorknob herself and allowed Ichigo's dad, Isshin, to grab the knob, and electrocute himself. Karin came up a moment later and dragged her dad to one of the clinic beds. Rukia, who knew Ichigo wouldn't let her in until it was dinnertime, looked at her Chappy the Bunny watch; it read 12:01 P.M. She then sighed and changed into one of Yuzu's day dresses (a simple short sleeved dress that was dark pink with little bunnies all over it) and went out of the house.

Ichigo, once he was sure she was out of the house, began to put everything back the way it was. As he looked over photos of the past, he smiled as he remembered all the good times he had before his mother…..passed away. The smile disappeared from his face and he began to get the drawers put back where they belonged after finishing with the boxes. It had only taken him an hour to get everything back the way it was before Rukia messed around. Then, just as he was flopping down on his bed, he noticed something on his desk. After sitting back up from flopping down, he grabbed what was on the desk to see what it was. One look at the papers is all he needed to see what it was. It was dated from five years ago, when he was ten, with his name on it to prove he had written it himself. The song's title was...it had no title. It was a song he had written himself, but he never showed it anyone. Ever. He looked over each page, creating the tune of the music and the voice singing it, in his head. He didn't hum it aloud, he didn't la-la-la to it, and he never even tapped his feet or fingers to it. He simply thought it. He went through the sheets of his song over and over, until he was satisfied, somehow, and he stowed it away in his desk drawer, but the drawer didn't close all the way. He didn't notice it, that the paper was sticking out of the drawer at a corner, and he had walked out of his room, disarming the shocking knob and he went out to clear his head. Rukia, meanwhile, came back around six, and had notice the paper when she had returned…….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've just not found enough time to sit down and write. Let alone a place to do it or inspiration. But! No more! I shall release, chapter 2! Enjoy! Btw, I'm using Mac, so, I'm not sure how this will turn out.

"What's this?" Rukia stated with curiosity as she reached for the drawer to Ichigo's desk.

Before she grabbed it, she stopped. 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'I'm not sure if I should look at it. What with the way he reacted earlier.'

So, she decided against it and headed down stairs after hearing Yuuzu call "DINNER TIME!"

All through dinner, Rukia couldn't stop thinking about those papers. When stuck her dishes in the sink, she unconsciously rushed up the stairs to Ichigo's room and Yuuzu and Karin noticed.

"Wonder why she's in a rush?" Karin said in a suspecting tone.

"Maybe she has to go to the bathroom badly? I mean, we did have a lot of laxative like

veggies tonight." Yuuzu responded without turning away from the dishes.

Karin stared at Yuuzu irkedly. "Really? You think it's the veggies?" she asked in an equally annoyed tone to match her face.

"What do you mean?" Yuuzu asked slightly confused.

"Come on! I know you can't be that thick Yuuzu. You haven't noticed anything going on?"

"Well, not really, I mean, other than these long vacation's Ichi-nii takes with Rukia and his friends, not-"

But she was cut off but Karin saying in an I-can't-believe-you tone "You seriously believe that crap?! Ichi-nii and Rukia take off randomly everyday and in the night as well! They go away for long periods of time, and when they come back, they don't tell us anything! And as for their friends…." She trailed off, remembering that kid-like captain and his busty lieutenant, and what he told her about what they were.

"I know, I'm worried too." Yuuzu responded sympathetically.

"It's not just worry, I want to know. I want to know everything that's been going on with him since this all started this year." Karin said in a not-budging tone.

This time, Yuuzu turned and faced her twin with a worried face of her own.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Karin asked in an are-you-sure tone.

"Well…."

***Mean while, upstairs, Rukia is fighting her own demon…. of curiosity***

Rukia stood in front of the desk, knowing it would be the perfect time to look at the papers.

"No, I couldn't," she told herself out loud "but I want to know!"

So, she decided, a little peek couldn't hurt, and Ichigo would never know. Before she even took a step toward the drawer, she remembered his reaction earlier. Instead, she brushed her teeth and went right to bed.

***Later that same night***

Rukia rolled over and over and over again, trying to get comfortable, but couldn't. She looked at her watch, which read 2:17 am. Sighing, she futilely rolled onto her right side, and stared at the inside door of Ichigo's closet. She could visualize what was on the other side of the door, and yet, she couldn't look at it.

"So close, yet….*sighs*"

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She left her body and got her self standing in front of the drawers soundlessly. She noticed Ichigo was still gone. Even during dinner, he wasn't here. She shrugged, and reached for the drawer with great care and dexterity so she could phase the paper's through the drawer without disturbing anything else.

'Finally!' she thought 'Now, to see what's on here.'

A/N: What will Rukia read on those mysterious music sheets? What are the Kurosaki twins planning? What's happened to Ichigo? Y am I asking u these questions?! Tune in next time to find out all the answers and more!

P.S. I thought this would be longer, but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry. And, if u all hav any suggestions, I'm welcome to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaaack! And I may have an ending for the loyal readers out there. I'm not sure yet.

Again, I am so sorry about the huuuge wait. Stuff happens, and ya never know when you'll catch a break.

So! As much as I'd like to elaborate on what's been going on with me, I think I'll shall continue the story.

As Rukia read the music sheets with her Chappy the rabbit pen light, she was deeply moved. Tears rolled down her face and she couldn't help but utter a slight croaking noise after finishing the song's story.

"It's so...there are no words to describe it's beauty." whispered as she re-entered her body in the closet.

She laid back, flat, straightened out, hugging the pages to her chest. She was lost in wonderment, a feeling you feel after reading or watching a great story play out before you.

As she was trying to picture it, like a movie, she stopped. Something was...missing. Missing from the otherwise 'most fantastic piece of art she'd ever imagined.'

Sure enough, she looked through it again to see the problem immediately. The title. There it sat, blank, with quotations ready even.

"It needs a title!" proclaiming as though she had solved one of the universes greatest mysteries.

'But, what exactly?' she thought. Rukia sat up in the darkness of the closet, thinking lucidly in the hopes of finding a perfect match to it's twin.

No such luck. So, she stowed the music sheet in her school bag and checked her watch again.

1:34 a. read. She rolled it face the back wall of the closet, falling straight to slumber. Completely forgetting about Ichigo.

***Next morning ***

Rukia got dressed and hopped out of the closet. She looked over at Ichigo's empty bed.

'Well, it's not entirely empty...' she thought as she noted Kon asleep, drooling while hugging the pillow.

She grabbed her bag and made her way to the table down stairs for breakfast, where, Isshin was absent, and so was Ichigo.

"Where is everyone?" Rukia questioned aloud, not expecting a response.

"Dad left early this morning," Yuuzu responded as she carried out of the kitchen and breakfast platter.

"In fact, it's still early." Karin finishing her sister sentence as she brought out the juice and milk.

Rukia sensed tension in the air, but was momentarily oblivious to it source as the three of them sat down.

She was checking her watch to see that it was 5:30 a.m. Even though she felt rested, it was odd for her to have woken up earlier than normal.

"Where's Isshin?" she asked first as she ate some buttered toast.

"He said was had a doctor conference to go to. He only heard about it late last night and had to leave I a hurry." Yuuzu stated as she remembered

***Late last night ***

Yuuzu was finishing the dishes when her father rushed in and gave her a quick spin hug before stating in his usual up beat, can do no wrong voice, "Yuuzu! You're in charge until I get back from a doctor's conference! It's su-pah important and, as a medical professional, I must be there give my input. As much as I don't want to leave, I must for it is also required."

Startled, Yuuzu pondered "When did you hear this?"

"Ha-ha!" Isshin laughed as ran all over the place packing a suitcase of seemingly random things.

"That is a very simply question to have asked! You see, it was only a minute ago that I got a call from Ishida Uryu's father, reminding me about needing to pack an over night bag, and I was baffled. Then I heard him say" as Isshin stopped running around to do his impression of Uryu's dad: "*sigh* You didn't get the letter, did you?"

"So, he read to me what was on the letter he got, which also included a list of other doctors tat would be there." Isshin said, as though it was a triumph to have pack your suitcase. "Well, bye bye, stay safe, I love you all, and the clinic is closed until I return!"

And like that, he was out the the door.

***Back to the present ***

"Okaaaay." Rukia responded as she finished her breakfast, now wondering how Yuuzu became so good at imitating her dad.

Next, she wondered where Ichigo was. "Either of you wouldn't happen to have known where your brother is, would you?" she inquired

Yuuzu glanced sideways worriedly at her twin, hoping nothing bad would happen as she responded in a voice of startlment " I was going to ask y-"

And Karin shot up, with her fists in the air, finishing her sister's sentence with a climbing yell, "you the same QUESTION!"

Rukia sat back up right, slightly stunned by the yelling, as well as seeing the source the tension was coming from.

"Tell us what you know right NOW!" demanded Karin with another climbing yell.

Rukia had no idea where this rage was coming from, but she responded calmly to Karin "The last time I saw him was yesterday at noon, before he threw me out of his room, locking the door behind me."

Karin sat back down, excepting to hear more, but after a minute, Karin added "And?"

"And that's it. After dinner yesterday, I went straight to bed-" and the sound of a slamming of hands on the tabled stopped Rukia.

"Don't toy with us any longer..." Karin said in a half crazed laughing voice.

"Sister..." Yuuzu said in a calming voice as she put a hand on Karin shoulder. Karin looked at her with a desperate face that instantly turned angry when Yuuzu told her "calm down. Rukia is a guest and a friend. If she says she doesn't know anything else out Ichii-nii-"

Karin slapped her twin's arm away, and said with a calmer, but more desperate tone "She does know more about Ichi-nii than she's leading on! She could probably find him immediately if she left her fake body!"

Rukia, in a failing confused tone of voice, asked "Fake body? Like plastic surgery?"

"NO! I MEAN FAKE AS IN YOU'RE ACTUALLY A SOUL REAPER!" Karin yelled, about ready to kick something. Hard.

And that's it for this chapter! I'd type it all out and finish it if I didn't stop myself. I promise I'll try to update regularly but suddenly, I feel tired and I have chores that must be done, even though I could type a few more chapters. Oh! And I know that lots more stuff has happened in Bleach, and I may try to incorporate, but I haven't decided yet. Peace!


End file.
